A Valentine's date
by starfishy97
Summary: Both Elsa and Alexis really want their first date to go well. When the evening doesn't go as planned, the girls try to find a way to still have a happy Valentine's night. (Elsis one-shot, Modern AU, femslash)


**A/N: A fluffy one-shot for the holiday featuring my pairing Elsis.**

* * *

"Stop moving!"

"I'm not moving."

"Yes, your eyes are moving! Stop, I'm almost done."

"I don't-"

"Sh! And… I'm done."

Elsa opened her eyes and turned to the mirror. The purple on her eyelids had darkened.

"You don't think it's too dark?"

"No, it's going to look great with this dress," Anna protested as she pulled one out from the closet.

The elder sister took the dress. She planned to wear something else this evening but there was no use to argue with Anna.

"I think I have a ribbon for your hair that matches. Be right back!"

The blonde chuckled at her frantic sister. She removed her robe and slipped into the dress. The light blue color looked nicely on her pale skin. It was off shoulder, long sleeved, and the hem reached her knees. Elsa had to admit this was a nicer choice than the floor length teal one.

"Oh Elsa, you look amazing!" Anna squealed.

"Thank you."

"Here's the ribbon."

Elsa tied her braid into a bun, "Thank you. When are you leaving with Kristoff?"

"I told him I would call once your date got here."

"Why?"

"Elsa. _You_ have a date. On Valentine's Day of all days! This is a big moment!" Anna cried.

"Someone call the historians!"

"Oh shush, I'm teasing. I am really excited for you. I know you really like her."

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, "Well, yes. I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't."

A hard knock at the door made her heart freeze. Was it eight already? Anna sped downstairs as Elsa hurried to pull on her white heels. _Okay, breathe. This is going to be fun. You had coffee together. What's dinner?_

"Come in! She'll be down right now."

One more deep breath and Elsa hurried down the stairs. Her date stood in the living room with her back turned.

"Alexis?"

The girl turned, "Elsa, hi!" Her brown eyes widened, "Wow, you look… absolutely beautiful!"

"T-thank you. You look beautiful too."

"Thanks," Alexis replied as she tucked her black behind her ear. The rest of her long waves mixed with the crimson shade of her dress. It was short sleeved and the skirt swayed just below her knees. The color complimented her tanned skin tone.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you!" she presented.

On the table sat white orchids inside a pot. Elsa touched one of the soft petals,

"These are beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them. I thought roses would be a little overrated."

"They're perfect."

Anna called from the kitchen, "I'll put them on the window sill. Go have fun you two, but don't get too crazy!"

Elsa slightly groaned as Alexis giggled. She offered the blonde her arm and walked her to the car. The blonde fidgeted nervously as they drove off.

"So I made a reservation at the steak place that opened up last month."

"Really? They had an opening tonight?"

"Crazy, right? Looks like this is our lucky night!"

Elsa laughed. Her nerves started to calm. If only she knew Alexis was silently freaking out too. She really _really_ liked Elsa. The blonde had caught her eye ever since she and her sister had walked into the store she worked at. When Alexis finally asked her out, it completely slipped her mind that it was Valentine's Day. This wasn't how she imagined their first real date to go but she was determined for it to go well.

They pulled up at the restaurant and walked inside. Tons of couples filled the waiting area either sitting or standing. The girls elbowed their way through to reach the host. Alexis had to lean in close to tell them about her reservation because of the loud chatter behind them. They were led towards the back and then left alone.

"It's sure crowded. I can't believe there are people waiting for a table!" Alexis shook her head.

"I guess people will do anything for love."

"It seems like it."

Elsa watched her flip through the menu. She already made her decision but hadn't seen a waiter. As she nursed her water, she tried to come up with something to say. She had difficulties opening up to people which led to an unsuccessful dating life. She didn't want to repeat it again.

"How was work?" she tried.

Alexis looked up, "It went well. My shift wasn't too long. Did that test go well on Wednesday?"

"I feel confident about it."

"Shall we toast for a future A?"

Their water glasses clinked. It seemed like an hour had passed before they received any service. Now the waiting game for their food began.

"I wonder if the food is any good," Alexis spoke.

"It smells great. We should go join that table. They have enough for ten."

"Where is she putting all that?"

"Did he just use his shirt as a napkin?"

"Yes, look there's the stain."

"He's a keeper."

The girls giggled. The first comfortable moment they had. She felt her barrier start to fall down. When it seemed like no waiter was coming back, Elsa placed a hand over her date's hand.

"I'm not really in the mood for expensive steak."

"After watching that display, neither am I."

She laughed, "True. Why don't we leave?"

"Are you sure?"

"There has to be plenty of places to eat. Ones with better service."

Alexis shrugged and stood. Elsa followed her lead and they walked out together. The black haired girl drove the car downtown. She parked on the street where the little shops still had their signs a glow. Shoes clicked on the sidewalk while they pointed at different suggestions. Alexis decided to be daring and stopped at a wooden building at the end of the street.

"Oaken's Norwegian Delicacies. Stop Shop Eat! How about this place?"

Elsa shrugged, "Why not?"

A bell chimed when they entered. A large ruddy man approached them.

"Hoo hoo! I am Oaken. How can I help you lovely ladies?"

"We like to try your Norwegian Delicacies," Elsa stated.

"Oh wonderful! Please choose a spot in our comfortable sitting area. Would you like to try our special?"

"Sure! Thank you very much," Alexis smiled.

A few groups of people were already scattered across the tables. The girls chose one near a window. Elsa admired the decor before her eyes landed back on the girl across from her. Her face seemed troubled as she traced the carved pattern on the table.

"This has been an adventure," Alexis commented.

"It really has. I love the heart decorations."

"Why thank you!" Oaken returned with two streaming bowls. "Here's our special, Lapskaus." He set them down and then placed champagne between them. "Enjoy!"

The bowl held a bubbling stew. Mixture of meats and vegetables floated about. Alexis took the first bite.

"This is really good."

"Mmm, you're right."

"Better than steak?"

"Oh much better."

After their meal, laughter was heard from the back. Elsa turned in her seat. One of the groups was taking off giant accessories. They laughed and pointed at the square in one person's hand.

"Is that a photo booth?" Alexis asked. She stood and peered closer, "Hey, it is! C'mon, let's take some pictures."

She grabbed the blonde's hand and led her to the props. Elsa giggled at the gigantic heart glasses on Alexis. She wrapped herself in a fuzzy black boa. Elsa grabbed the pink fedora and bow with heart tip arrow. An attendant counted down for each of their poses. Elsa began to take off her props while Alexis waited for the photo. The hat pulled on her hair and her braid fell out.

"Why did I make this face? Els look at this. Oh you need some help."

"No, I can fix it."

"Wait, I like it. You should leave it."

"Oh no, I don't like my bangs. They'll just hang."

"Here," Alexis pulled out clips from her hair. She carefully pinned them back. "There. You look great."

"Thanks," she whispered playing with the tip of her braid. Her blue eyes moved to the picture. "That's a really weird face."

"See, I told you!"

They busted into giggles again. Alexis told her to wait outside as she paid for the food. She emerged from the store with a heart box.

"Chocolate?"

"How could I refuse?"

They both picked a piece from the box. Elsa scrunched her nose.

"Do they taste…?"

"Awful?" Alexis spat it out. "Yes."

Elsa laughed, "I was going to say different."

She took Alexis's hand and interlocked their fingers. She pulled forward to start a little stroll. Silently, they moved forward watching the stars above.

"I'm sorry things didn't turn out they way we planned."

"Don't apologize. I had a lot of fun tonight,"

"I did too. I'm just surprised I got to spend it with you."

"Really, why is that?"

"I mean you're smart and super nice. I'm surprised you didn't have a date already."

"Well, I can be difficult to get to know… so I'm told."

"What? Whoever says that is insane! I consider us really good friends. I never had trouble getting to know you."

The blonde leaned against her, "Maybe because I wanted you to."

Alexis was stunned by her confession. Elsa bit her lip in hope her reveal wasn't too much. She never opened up like that. Yet, her mind eased when she found a warm smile directed towards her. The couple finally made it to the car. Alexis drove Elsa home, their hands still together. The engine quieted down once they arrived at the house. Alexis rushed around the car and opened the door. Then she happily walked her date to the house door. They turned to face each other.

"Thank you for a lovely evening."

"You're welcome," Alexis placed a kiss on her hand, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Elsa leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Elsa quickly slipped inside and leaned against the door once it closed. She held their silly picture in her hand with a giant smile on her face.

Alexis touched her cheek and walked away in a dream state. She definitely wanted to see this girl again.


End file.
